


FUCKERY WITH CODING

by XxGh0stCatxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: DON'T CLICK, THIS IS JUST ME FUCKING AROUND WITH WRITING SKINS PLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS JUST ME FUCKING AROUND WITH CODING AND SKIN WRITING PLS DON'T CLICK IT'S GONNA BE DUMB</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCKERY WITH CODING

WATCH OUT YOU'RE BEING WATCHED NOW

 

AS YOU SKULK ALONG THE STREETS

 

THERE WAS ONCE A TIME WHEN YOU CONTROLLED THE END YOU'D MEET

 

DEPENDING ON THE MISTAKES ETCHED INTO YOUR YESTERDAY

 

IT'S A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY

 

Tell me, won't you, what's your name?

 

HEY WHY WON'T YOU SHOW YOUR FACE?!


End file.
